wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń XXVII
300px|right Poeci przechodzą wśród płomieni siódmego tarasu, po czym Dante, znużony wędrówką, zasypia; we śnie ukazuje mu się Lia zbierająca kwiaty na łące. O świcie poeci podejmują drogę do raju ziemskiego. 1 Słońce tak stało, jak kiedy się świtem :Swych pierwszych blasków na Golgocie jarzy, :Gdy Ebro stoi pod Wagi zenitem, 4 A nurt Gangesu południe rozparzy. :Dzień już uchodził; prawie w tejże chwili :Zjawił się szczęsny Anioł z bożej straży. 7 Stanął u ognia, tam gdzie stok się chyli: :„Błogosławiony — mówił — sercem czysty — :Głosem dźwięczącym od naszego milej. — 10 Wprzód was ukąsać musi żar ognisty, :Duszyczki święte, chcące do tej bramy; :Słuchajcie głosu Anioła-psalmisty". 13 Tak śpiewa do nas, którzy się zbliżamy; :Więc ja się cały w pomieszaniu słonię, :Jak człowiek żywcem rzucany do jamy. 16 Twarz pochyliwszy na splecione dłonie, :Poglądam w ogień i w mej wyobraźni :Widzę skazańca, jak na stosie płonie. 19 Aż towarzysze, świadki mej bojaźni, :Zwrócą się do mnie: „Synu, próżna trwoga! :Nie śmierci tutaj czekaj, jeno kaźni — 22 Rzecze Wergili. — Wszak z Otchłani proga :Na Gerionie przewiozłem cię snadnie, :Cóż tu dopiero, gdzieśmy bliżej Boga? 25 Choćbyś lat tysiąc w tych płomieniach na dnie :Gorzał i płonął jako wiór paździerzy, :Wiedz, że włos jeden z głowy twej nie spadnie. 28 Jeśli dowodów żąda, nim uwierzy :Twój ludzki rozum, to pozbądź wątpienia, :Włożywszy w ogień rąbek swej odzieży. 31 Obacz się w trwodze, ocknij z przerażenia :I przejdź bezpieczny skróś ognia powodzi..." :A jam stał ciągle wbrew głosów sumienia. 34 Kiedy się spostrzegł, że próżno podwodzi, :Nieco zmieszany rzekł: „Uważ, mój synu, :Od Beatryczy ta ściana cię grodzi". 37 Jak po spełnieniu rozpacznego czynu :Na imię Tysby Pyram wzniósł powieki, :Gdzie morwa brała kolory karminu, 40 Tak jam zmiękł nagle i do mej opieki :Obróciłem się, słysząc to w pamięci :Chowane imię, drogie mi na wieki. 43 Mistrz się uśmiechnie i głową pokręci, :Mówiąc mi: „Jakże? Długoż będziem stali?" :Jak matka dziecku, gdy jabłuszkiem nęci. 46 Potem wszedł pierwszy w głąb ogniowej fali. :„Idź ty ostatni!" — Stacyjusza wzywa. :A tak mię w środek wziąwszy, wstępowali. 49 Gdym się tam znalazł, do płynnego szkliwa :Byłbym rad skoczył, tusząc, że ochłódnę, :Tak mię owiała gorącość straszliwa. 52 On, umilając wędrowanie trudne, :O Beatryczy mówił mi natchniony: :„Widzę — powiadał — te jej oczy cudne". 55 Głos jakiś wabił nas od tamtej strony; :Wyszliśmy, w dźwiękach jego zatopieni, :Gdzie szlak prowadził w wyższe regijony. 58 „Pójdźcie tu do mnie, ubłogosławieni! — :Nucił z pośrodka blasku, co jaśnieje :Tak, że lśnią oczy od jego promieni. — 61 Słońce zapada, barwa dzienna mdleje; :Nie przystawajcie, lecz krok pilcie chyży, :Dopóki zachód na skroś nie sczernieje". 64 Na wschód szła droga w granitowej nyży: :Ja nieprzezroczą osobą chłonąłem :Promienie słońca, które biły z niży. 67 Ledwie po schodach z nimi iść zacząłem, :Gdy wszyscy troje, widząc, jak cień pierzchnie, :Że zajść musiało, pojęliśmy społem. 70 Więc zanim nieba rozległe powierzchnie :Ujednostajnią się w ciemnym kolorze :I nim dokoła widnokręgu zmierzchnie, 73 Z kamiennych schodów czynim sobie łoże; :Chęć w nas jest żywa, lecz sobą nie włada: :Takie w tym świecie rządzi prawo Boże. 76 Jak to kóz trzódka, szczęśliwa i rada :Dniowi, po skałach żeruje i hasa, :A potem, żując, cicho się pokłada 79 W cieniu, gdzie słońca gorącość przygasa, :Pozostawiona śród tego wywczasu :W straż opartego na lasce juhasa; 82 Albo jak owczarz, co wewnątrz szałasu :Czuwa patrzący na owieczki swoje, :By nie rozprószył ich zwierz dziki lasu, 85 Takeśmy byli naówczas my troje: :Ja niby owca, oni moi stróże, :W wysokiej niszy mając swe pokoje. 88 Wąziutki skrawek nieba świtał w górze, :Gwiazd było tędy widać migotanie: :Lśniły niezwykle iskrzące i duże. 91 A kiedy dumam i poglądam na nie, :Sen mię ogarnął; sen przed wschodem słońca :Świadom częstokroć rzeczy, nim się stanie. 94 W chwili gdy dniowi wysłana za gońca :Cytera, gwiazda miłości, poranka :Pierwszym promieniem szczyt góry potrąca, 97 Przyśniła mi się nadobna młodzianka: :Chodzi po łące i kędy kwiat mija, :Tam się nachyla i bierze do wianka, 100 Nucąc: „Kto spyta, wiedz, że jestem Lija; :Tu się krzątają palce moje skore, :W mych pięknych rękach wianuszek się zwija. 103 Przed zwierciadełkiem w kwiaty się ubiorę; :Siostrzyczka Rachel stroi się a stroi :I u zwierciadła siedzi w każdą porę. 106 Ona się wdziękiem pięknych oczu poi, :Ja się zaś rąk mych zakrzątaniem cieszę; :Jak ją patrzenie, tak mnie czyn pokoi". 109 Już też na wschodzie pierwszy świt się krzesze, :Świt pielgrzymowi tym milszy śród drogi, :Im bliżej zdąża ku rodzinnej strzesze. 112 Już też pierzchają cienie na rozłogi, :A mój sen z nimi; zerwę się czym skorzej, :Widząc, że Mistrze powstali na nogi. 115 „Ród ludzki trudy niepomierne łoży :W poszukiwaniu, gdzie jest jabłoń słodka: :Ona dziś twoją oskomę umorzy". 118 Takimi słowy Wergili mię potka; :A były dla mnie tak lube i świeże, :Iż żadna z nimi nie zrówna łakotka. 121 Zatem ochotę z ochotą sprzymierzę :Iścia ku szczytom i wyruszam śmielej, :Jakby u ramion wyrosło mi pierze. 124 Gdyśmy za sobą wszystkie schody mieli :I przestąpili stopień ostateczny, :Ku oczom moim Mistrz oczyma strzeli 127 I rzecze: „Ogień doczesny i wieczny :Poznałeś, synu; wstąp na ziemię jasną, :Gdzie hart mych źrenic jest niedostateczny. 130 Wolny, świadomy prawd, patrzący jasno; :Myśl niechaj teraz sama cię prowadzi :I niech wyleci poza przestrzeń ciasną. 133 Widzisz to słońce, co przed tobą wschodzi? :Widzisz te krzewy i kwiaty, i zioła, :Które ta gleba sama z siebie rodzi? 136 Nim przyjdzie ona, w oczach znów wesoła, :Co, płacząc ciebie, zeszła w padół cienia, :Usieść tu możesz lub chodzić dokoła. 139 Nie czekaj głosu mego ni skinienia: :Sąd twój dziś wolny, pewny, niezmącony; :Głupstwem by było nie iść w trop sumienia. 142 Ja ci udzielam mitry i korony". Czyściec 27